Location-based services detect location using a variety of methods. Typically, location-based services permit users to verify their locations using one or more computer systems. For example, a location-based service may receive an indication that a user is located at or near a venue from one or more computer systems. An entity may promote a listing to clients of the location-based service that are issuing queries as a proximate location to the venue. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated.